xeshium_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
2019-10-20-17:02: V0.05.3: Added: • Recipes for smelting illuminum ore into illuminum, smelting isplar ore into isplar, and crafting torches from isplar and sticks. Changed: • The ids of several blocks. • Sky grass, which can now be turned into grass path. Fixed: • Some texture and GUI issues. • A recipe. 2019-10-20-12:12: V0.05.2: Added: • Ecutin. • Corrupted nightshade. • Elfirranth vine. • Map making creative tab. • T2 dagraelium sentry. • T1 dagraelium knight. • Energy rifle. • Energy pistol. • Mob despawner. • Corrupted flesh. • Liquid blocker. • Fireflies. • Dwarf cactus. • The key to the Scorched Desert, and support in the portal controller to use it. Removed: • Block placer. • Several unnecessary mod elements. • Several unnecessary textures. Changed: • The names of several blocks and items. • The ids of many mod elements. • Many more descriptions have been added to items. • Quite a lot of small things in the mod, to hopefully make it overall better. • Dagraelium ore, making it a bit more common. Improved: • Ore generation slightly. • Some textures. • Some procedures, making them smaller and more effective. • World generation for some dimensions. • The experience gained from smelting certain items in a furnace. • Leather armour, a full set of which now protects against freezing wind. Fixed: • The required tool harvest level for ores. • The fortune effect being applied to certain ores. • The ore generation for certain ores. • A glitch with teleporters that could teleport the player further than the specified distance. 2019-10-12: V0.05: • Added the Scorched Desert dimension, where you can find fossils underground (which can also be found in overworld deserts), structures on the surface, and new ore: isplar, which you can use as fuel and to make a more powerful version of TNT. • Fixed dagraelium warhammer, and the Aquatic Depths dimension. • Changed the icons of some potion effects. • Implemented a system that should reduce suffocating upon entering dimensions. • Renamed some things. • Improved some textures. • The water in water buckets and wet sponges will now evaporate in the Blazing Inferno dimension. • Added yokronyx block, and nesmunium block. • Fixed the lag in the Blazing Inferno dimension. • Added some information about many items on items. • Blazing lava now turns water into cobblestone on contact. • Added several new advancements, some currently unobtainable. • Added a recipe for totem of undying, using iegiralt and gold. • Nesmunium diving suit now has a limited air supply of approximately 3 minutes, and now also requires a nesmunium air tank to craft. • Added potion of levitation, which is the vanilla effect, though only for 30 seconds. Craft a vanilla bottle into a bottle from this mod, and use it on liquid criontine from the Frozen Skylands dimension. • Some damage sources will now be effected by armour. • Removed xeshium bridge and stone slab. • Improved the teleporter configuration, and added a sound on teleporting. • Improved the Corruption again, it should now also be compatible with some modded blocks. • Improved iegiralt fertilizer, adding several new plants it effects. • Added crystal iegiralt Sword, which is effective against undead, and heals everything else. • Many other fixes. 2019-09-30 V0.04.2: • Iegiralt will now spawn in most dimensions, though still rarely. • Improved many textures slightly. • Other tweaks and fixes. 2019-09-29 V0.04.1: • Fixed some issues with going to dimensions. • Added Dagraelium Warhammer. • Increased Xeshium tools mining speed, damage, durability, and they now break into Xeshium Shards when broken. • Improved some AI somewhat. 2019-09-27 V0.04: • Improved everything currently existing in the Xeshium Dungeon using some new blocks and designs. • Added the start of the 4th segment(32x32x32 blocks) to the Xeshium Dungeon. • Improved the hardness and blast resistance of many blocks, and added map colours. • Renamed Vertical Teleporters to Teleporters, and made them configurable. • Compacted a lot of mod elements. • Doubled the number of islands for the Frozen Skylands dimension to be randomly generated from 5 to 10. • Added an in-game guide. • Fixed some block glitching for the Teleporter on the y axis. 0.5 to 10, -0.5 to -10, 17 to 22, and -17 to -22. • Disabled building in the Xeshium Dungeon once more. • Improved multiple textures. • Certain ores now give xp. • Fixed Skystone Armour flight functionality. • Added Xeshium Half Pillar. • Added a extra tree for the Corrupted and Skywood saplings each. • Added a few advancements. • Automations will no longer have more defense than they should. • Corrupted Leaves now drop saplings. • Fixed the Transmitter Device recipe. • Improvement to Dagraelium Sentry AI. They should now attack players more consistently. • Lots of fixes. 2019-09-25 V0.03.7: • Changed the dimension IDs for this mod to 7001,7002,7003, etc. • Updated the sky colour and world generation of the Aquatic Depths dimension. • Added the Ethereal Forest dimension. • Applied the ore dictionaries system to some blocks and items. • Removed Nesmunium Armour, leaving Nesmunium Diving Suit, which has been nerfed and fixed. • Removed the default levitation effect for Skywood Sword, instead requiring the enchantment, of which there are now 3 levels. • Reduced the cost of enchanting at the Advanced Enchantment Table. • Added map colours for many blocks. • Removed a few unnecessary mod elements. • Improved loot tables. • Removed the Loot Tables creative tab. • Changed and fixed a few other small things. 2019-09-24: V0.03.6: • All the portals should now correctly destabilize without a portal frame. • Added recipes for all 5 Xeshium blocks, and a recipe to craft it back into ingots. • Added Illuminum, which can only be seen in the darkness. • Added custom models for the Assembly Table and Advanced Smelter. • More small fixes. 2019-09-23: V0.03.5.5: • Fixed the dimensional keys, making them obtainable again. • Some small improvements to the Xeshium Dungeon. • Other fixes. 2019-09-23: V0.03.5: • Added the Aquatic Depths and Blazing Inferno dimensions to the new portal design, though the keys for them are still unobtainable in survival mode. • The Advanced Enchantment Table now takes xp. • It is no longer possible to use the old portal design. • Xeshium Stairs now function as stairs. • Added Sword of Memories. • Added Xeshium Bricks and Xeshium Double Slab. • Added a cooldown to the Xeshium Bow and Xeshium Pistol. Changed: • The mod id, meaning anything in a currently existing world from this mod will be deleted upon updating to this version. V0.03.4: • The player will now be correctly teleported into the Xeshium Dungeon upon entering the dimension. • Added new textures for all the ores, and several other improved textures. • Added textures to potion effects. • Removed health boost from Xeshium and Dagraelium armour. • Iegiralt now spawns correctly in the Overworld. • Fixed the Frozen Skylands portal not returning to the Overworld. • Other small fixes. V0.03.3: • Added a timer to the Advanced Smelter, and improved its functionality. It can now smelt iron, gold, Dagraelium, Nesmunium, and Iegiralt. It is also now craftable and is effected by gravity. • You can no longer smelt Xeshium in a furnace, or Advanced Smelters. • Again nerfed the vanilla metal sheets to ingots recipe from 3 to 2. • Removed some unnecessary mod elements. • Added Iegiralt Fertilizer, which is much more effective than bonemeal, though it currently works on few things. • Fixed lag relating to Iegiralt and Yokronyx ores. • Fixed Corrupted and Skywood saplings growing, they will no longer destroy blocks around them and require sky above them. • Added Yokronyx Sword. • Again improved the Corruption corrupting blocks. • Corrupted Zombies will no longer burn at night when there is sky above them, and there is less chance of a zombie being corrupted and appearing inside a block. V0.03.2: • Added Iegiralt and Yokronyx. • Added Corrupted Zombie, which will spawn on any Corrupted Grass Blocks in any dimension. They are very strong on Corrupted Grass Blocks, and weak on anything else. • The Purifier now works correctly, and now has a placeholder recipe. • Changed some GUIs. • Improved Corruption corrupting blocks, and also added Corrupted Grass and Saplings. • Replaced Xeshium Apples with Iegiralt Apples. The effects are weaker. • Even more fixes. V0.03.1: • Dagraelium Ore will now only spawn in mountainous biomes, and is slightly more common now. • The new portal frame is just about functional, though still WIP. • The Corruption has been somewhat fixed. • Added Corrupted Wood Planks. • Added the Pocket Dimension. • Added T2 and T3 Xeshium Boxes. • Some more fixes. V0.03: • Added more to the Xeshium Dungeon. • Buffed the health of Dagraelium automations, and changed their drops, adding a touch of randomness. Also nerfed Dagraelium sentries and soldiers damage. • Fixed Dagraelium Soldier ai. It will now attack the player. • Some other small fixes, changes, and additions. V0.02.9: • Nerfed the vanilla metal sheets to ingots recipe from 4 ingots to 3. • Added Winterbloom, which can be crafted into 2 bonemeal. • WIP new portal shape added. • Slight texture improvement for the Xeshium Blast Door, though any currently existing will be broken. • Added the Corrupted Wastelands dimension. • Some small fixes. V0.02.8: • Made Flaming Thimbleberries correctly spawn in the Nether and Blazing Inferno dimensions. • Possibly reduced lag in the Blazing Inferno dimension, though it is recommended to keep render distance at a minimum. • Added a new texture to Blazing Lava, and changed the sky colour of the Blazing Inferno dimension. • Changed the world generation for the Blazing Inferno slightly. • Changed the recipe for the Advanced Smelter. • Fixed a duplication bug with the Assembly Table, and the maximum amount the Assembly Table output slot can now hold is 1. V0.02.7: • Skywood Leaves should now have a 5% chance of dropping a sapling, instead of 100%. • Being in a cave in the Aquatic Depths dimension should no longer poison the player. • Added a method to create Xeshium Golems. • Added textures to several items. • Removed the message upon summoning a Portal Guardian and also made it appear in the air to drop down, and immune to fall damage. • Changed a few recipes. V0.02.6: • Dagraelium Ore will now spawn in the Nether, Aquatic Depths, Blazing Inferno, and Dark Abyss dimensions. • Fixed several recipes and removed the dimensional key recipes. • Flaming Thimbleberries and Skywood trees can now grow naturally, or be bonemealed. • Flaming Thimbleberries now spawn in the Nether. • Improved the functionality of the Jetpack. • Fixed a few things. V0.02.5: • Improved the Xeshium Dungeon. • Slightly nerfed Dagraelium Soldiers. • The Frozen Skylands Key can now be found in the Xeshium Dungeon. V0.02.4: • Made Dagraelium and Nesmunium ores more common. • Added temporary Iron Golem textures to the Portal Guardian, Dagraelium Sentry, etc. • Added Vertical Teleporter. • Made functional custom loot tables which will be used in containers in the Xeshium Dungeon and any other similar structures. V0.02.3: • Changed names of some items. • Fixed the missing textures for Xeshium Armour. • Added the Advanced Enchantment Table, for custom enchantments that may be added. Only an enchantment for the Skywood Sword has been added so far. • Fixed the Portal Frame Recipe, and made it overall less expensive. • Changed the Advanced Portal Frame Recipe. • Made the 1st Portal Guardian slower, but tougher. Also fixed a bug that would spawn 2 of them. • Added Criontine Shard, and Skywood Sticks, and Skywood Arrows, which can be used in the Xeshium Bow for now. • Hopefully actually implemented the improvements and fixes to the Xeshium Dungeon this time. • A few small fixes and changes. V0.02.2: • Added Xeshium Stairs. • Fixed Xeshium Pressure Blocks. • Added smoke particles to the Jetpack. • Removed a few unnecessary blocks. • Renamed a few blocks. • Most block IDs should no longer be renamed in the future. (Uhhhh…) • Fixed a bug similar to the one below, but for the Anti Build effect in the Xeshium Dungeon dimension. • Added Crafting Table recipe from Skywood Planks. • Changed the height Xeshium Pressure Blocks place the Redstone Block from -3 to -2 • Added sound to Xeshium Boxes. • Some improvements and fixes to the Xeshium Dungeon. Still nothing to really explore. • Small edit to the Aquatic Depths dimension. V0.02.1: • Fixed a bug that made players keep the Blazing Inferno effect outside of the Blazing Inferno dimension, and crash upon entering a second time. • Modified a lot of blocks to be easier to mine/explode. • Players entering the Xeshium Dungeon dimension will now spawn inside the Xeshium Dungeon. • Made Skywood Trees drop their saplings. • Added Jetpack. Put coal/charcoal in inventory to use. • Added the Experimental and Loot Tables Creative tabs, and changed the tabs of many blocks and items. • Reduced the damage of Skywood Swords, and increased the Levitation effect slightly. • Changed the sky colour and world generation of the Aquatic Depths dimension slightly. • Added a few WIP things in Experimental. V0.02: • Overhauled the Frozen Skylands dimension. Instead of using typical terrain generation, it will use structures from a list as islands. Also added Skywood trees and saplings, Skywood Planks, and Skywood Sword. • Changed a bunch of textures. • Added Xeshium Bridge, and Quintuple Piston crafting item. Place Redstone Blocks to the sides. • Gave the dimension portals coloured portal animations, particles, sounds, and light. • Various tweaks and fixes. • Added Xeshium Bow, and Xeshium String. • Added Flaming Thimbleberries. • Added Xeshium Blast Doors. Place Redstone Blocks below. • Possibly reduced lag in the Blazing Inferno, and Dark Abyss dimensions. • Certain effects function better now. • Added Xeshium Golem. • Skystone Armour will now only allow flight in the Frozen Skylands dimension. • Changed the Blazing Inferno dimension world generation a bit. • Added some advancements. • Unnamed dimension was renamed to Dark Abyss, and Freezing Skylands to Frozen Skylands. V0.01.7: • Added Skystone Armour. • Increased the amount of Nesmunium ore, and removed it from the Overworld. • Reduced the amount of Criontine Ore a lot. • Added a (WIP) creature for the Aquatic Depths dimension. • Added Freezing Wind for the Freezing Skylands dimension. No resistances. • Added the Blazing Inferno dimension. Extremely hot, Fire Resistance helps. • Added the Unnamed dimension. Do not enter in survival or you will die. Arkite will be found in this dimension. • Liquid Criontine now levitates entities inside the liquid correctly, and for longer. • Added models to Stone Slab(Not vanilla.), Xeshium Slab, and Xeshium Spikes. • Added Criontine Levitator, and Advanced Xeshium Healing Block. • Changed some textures. V0.01.6: • Added custom loot table for Xeshium Box(Dungeon), though only just functional. • Added Xeshium Slabs, and more Xeshium Pressure blocks, but with other block textures on top. • Added Stone Slabs, which have the default Stone texture, along with Saws to craft them. • Added Toxic Air for the Aquatic Depths dimension. Nestunium Diving Helmet resists this. • A few small fixes. • Added Arkite, and Criontine. Arkite is unused currently. • Added the Freezing Skylands dimension, where you can find Criontine and Skystone. • Added a texture for the portal keys. • Added Liquid Criontine. 2019-09-01: V0.01.5: Added: • A recipe for xeshium pistol, and ammo. Nerfed it a bit. • The incredibly rare and valuable pure xeshium. No use yet. • Added xeshium spikes, xeshium light, xeshium pressure block, and xeshium box. • Added the Aquatic Depths dimension. (WIP) You can find nesmunium here. • Nesmunium diving suit. Changed: • Some blocks. • The Portal Guardian, nerfing it and giving it a display name. Fixed: • Block replacement and sound spam on xeshium pressure blocks. • The transmitter device not being used correctly. 2019-08-31: V0.01.4: Added: • A currently unobtainable second xeshium apple, similar to the enchanted golden apple. • Added nesmunium ore, ingots, and plates, along with recipes. • Added nesmunium armour, which gives you multiple effects, but not much defense. Changed: • The smelter, which now requires coal/charcoal instead of coal blocks, and unstable xeshium requires xeshium fuel. • The metal sheets to ingots recipes. • Unstable, regular xeshium ore, and dagraelium ore, which are now mineable. 2019-08-31-05:55: V0.01.3: Added: • A new texture for dagraelium armour. • Dagraelium plate and a recipe for it in the smelter, along with a recipe to craft it into ingots. • Xeshium armour. Gives extra max health. • A placeholder dimension with a craftable key(3 gold ingots) for mining xeshium. • Potions with a hint of randomness, to be later found in the Xeshium Dungeon. • A blindness effect that blinds the player much more than the normal one. Unused currently. • The Portal Guardian and an item to summon it. You can destroy it for the key to the Xeshium Dungeon. • A recipe for xeshium glass, which now functions correctly. • Xeshium apples. Similar to golden apples, but more powerful. • Added throwable TNT. (Not actually throwable yet.) • What has been made of the Xeshium Dungeon to the Xeshium Dungeon dimension. Changed: • Dagraelium armour, which now also has extra max health, though less than xeshium armour. • Improved some textures. • Xeshium ore no longer spawns in the Overworld. • The hardness and explosion resistance of some blocks. • The durability of dagraelium armour, making it stronger. 2019-08-30: V0.01.2: Added: • A recipe for the smelter. • Chiseled xeshium block, xeshium pillar block, and recipes for them. Fixed: • Some errors. 2019-08-30-10:10: V0.01.1: Added: • Item textures for dagraelium armour. • A recipe for the basic portal frame. • Unstable xeshium plate, and added a recipe to make it in the smelter, and a recipe to craft it into ingots. Changed: • The textures for unstable xeshium ingot and unstable xeshium ore, making them darker to differentiate them from their normal variants. • Liquid xeshium, which now gives regeneration when swimming in it. • Replaced iron blocks with basic portal frame for the portal to the Xeshium Dungeon. • Some code. Fixed: • The basic circuit recipe. 2019-08-30-08:30: V0.01: • Mod was released in alpha.